Graffiti on the Train
by Rhea1305
Summary: AU With Cas and Dean living in London. One has a plan, and the other has no idea.


**A/N: This is a fic that came into being because of a song. They lyrics of the song are at the bottom and I would recommend you listen to the song while reading. It is called "Graffiti on the Train" by Stereophonics. Please read and Review.  
Rhea**

**Warning: It'll hit you right in the feels.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither the characters, not the song- which is written by Kelly Jones and performed by Stereophonics.**

* * *

Graffiti on the train

He woke up at the sound of his alarm beeping quietly under his pillow. He was lucky that Cas was a deep sleeper; otherwise he would have had to explain why his alarm was going off at 3:30 in the morning. He carefully moved out of bed and got dressed, dark jeans, dark hoodie and a black jacket. He grabbed the bag of supplies and walked downstairs and out of the front door.

He could feel himself getting more and more nervous as he walked down the street. He'd been planning this for a few weeks and he couldn't believe he was going to do it. He stopped on the corner of the street and took a deep breath. He could feel the rain on his face and hear the rain drops falling on the wet pavements. He looked to the corner house where the local children kick a football after school.

He started to move again towards the train station. He'd spent the last few weeks checking which trains went where, what times the trains came in and out at, which trains would come past at the right time. It was planned meticulously, because it had to be perfect.

Dean Winchester was going to ask Castiel Novak to marry him

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cas woke early the next morning. Dean had gone already, which wasn't unusual. He worked at a garage so he started early. Cas sat up and rolled his shoulders, getting out of bed to trim his stubble and have a shower.

Once showered and dressed in his usual blue suit and tie, his beige trench coat was laid on the side ready to face the rain. He stood and watched the rain fall on the window as he drank his coffee before walking to the train station.

He reached the platform and could hear people whispering. Someone had fallen onto the tracks in the night. He shook his head, stories like that were more common than he liked to think about. And yet, this story made him uncomfortable.

Cas shook it off as he moved towards the platform edge. He stood in exactly the same spot everyday, so that he could sit in the same carriage. He was a creature of habit.

He looked at the train and suddenly couldn't breath.

The doors read "Cas, Marry me? I love you!"

He stared for a second before the rush of people trying to get on forced him to move. People were talking. People were talking on the tube and all Cas could think about was talking to dean.

His heart had almost stopped. He was ecstatic. He made the call to Dean's mobile, to say yes. To say to the man he loved that he would marry him.

Dean's phone went to voicemail. Cas frowned, the only reason that happened was if dean was with a customer. It was still a bit early, but he supposed it was an emergency they'd come in as early as possible.

He walked from the station to his building and frowned at the two police cars outside. He paused to look at them, tilting his head in confusion, before walking through the front door. At the front desk two uniformed officers were stood with two Detectives, wearing suits and trench coats of black and grey.

Someone pointed to him and they met his eyes solemnly.

Dean was gone this morning, the graffiti, no answer on his phone,

_"He surfed the train and slipped up"_

The whispering at the train station…

He couldn't breathe.

Dean…

He couldn't be. It couldn't be….

Dean rode the train to ask him to marry him…

Dean had asked him to marry him, to be his husband, he couldn't be…

He felt his knees collapse underneath him, his eyes were blurry. He couldn't breathe…

Dean…

* * *

_Sets out he left his lover sleeping  
Rain falls he's drowning in his secret  
Wet streets are quiet as a church hall  
Last house where children kick the football_

_Crossroads his heart is beating faster_  
_Getting close to ask another question_  
_"Marry me" he wants to paint the words on_  
_The night train he's hiding with his spray cans_  
_Tonight he's gonna ride_  
_When the paint is done and dried oh come on_

_Day breaks his lover yawns and wakes up  
Sips her cup and dusts her face in makeup  
Platform she hears the people whisper  
Someone died, they surfed the train and slipped up_

_Train comes the coach she's always used to_  
_The doors read a "Marry me I love you"_  
_Heart stops ecstatic and suspicious_  
_She makes the call but he don't pick the phone up_  
_The train sped down the line_  
_It was the last train he would ride oh no_

_Oh the graffiti on the train_  
_Oh the graffiti on the train_  
_Oh the graffiti on the train_  
_Oh she will never be the same, oh, no_  
_Rolled into her life_  
_Oh the graffiti on the train oh_


End file.
